The present invention is generally related to computer based system and method for contract authoring. Contracts are often required in business-to-business transactions. As merely example, contracts are often required during procurement of materials and services. As another example, contracts are often required during sales process. As a result, enhanced techniques for contract authoring are desirable, which can facilitate business functions involving contracts run efficiently. The present invention provides such techniques.